Tadashi is here - Remake
by guestarecooler
Summary: This is finally the remake of my past "Tadashi is here" because of plot and grammar mistakes. I don't own Big Hero 6!
1. Mourns

**So this is finally the remake of Tadashi is gone, remade bcuz of some grammar and plot mistakes.**

**"TADASHI NO!" **Hiro yelled in fear, as he held Tadashi in a tight grip. Tadashi quickly looked back at his brother, the back at the building.

**"CALLAGHAN'S IN THERE! SOMEONE HAS TO HELP!"** Tadashi yelled back, looking at Hiro, then quickly running into the building. The young adult felt his signature hat fall off his precious head of hair.

* * *

><p>Despite Hiro's screams of fear, Tadashi still looked for Callaghan inside the building. <strong>"Professor Callaghan! Professor Callaghan! Where are you?!"<br>**No response. Tadashi still looked around, hearing beams cracking from the ceiling. It was as if the building was telling him to leave, but Tadashi refused. He had to find his idol, he was the reason to why he went to SFIT in the first place, he was the reason that inspired Hiro to go there. He did so much, too much, Tadashi needed to return the favor.

**"PROFESSOR CALLA- _P-Professor..?_"** Tadashi quietly walked to Hiro's invention table, it was where Hiro had put his microbots, and neurotransmitter. The professor quickly turned around to face Tadashi, Tadashi saw him holding the neurotransmitter in his left hand, a bomb being set for 10 seconds to his right. "**P-Professor?! What are you doing?!**"

Callaghan didn't answer, instead he puts the bomb down by Hiro's desk. Then quickly starts the timer, he hoped that the bomb would take away all the evidence that the microbots were stolen, instead making them think it were destroyed in the fire. **"PROFESSOR! THAT'S MY BROTHER'S!"**

Callaghan quickly ran to another room, he had to find a bigger room for him to put a shield of microbots around his body. He could still hear the fearful and doubtful yells Tadashi made. _**"PROFESSOR-"** _Tadashi was cut off when he heard beams cracking from the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>"O-oh no.." Tadashi quietly whispered under his breath, as he dodged the first beam. Then beams started to fall out of place, until the building exploded. Tadashi went unconscious, unconscious but alive. Although in his unconscious mind, he could imagine Hiro. Only Hiro, screaming at him to come back, screaming at him to be alive. Wanting him to not break his promise, wanting him to just be okay. <strong>"I'm sorry Hiro..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiro finally woke up after being unconscious for 3 minutes on the floor. He was thrown back by the explosion, and was hit in the head really hard. But the first thing in his mind was Tadashi. He quickly screamed under his panting and eternal worrying. <strong>"TADASHI! TADASHI!" <strong>

**"Hiro, sweetie?!"** A familiar voice worriedly screamed behind the 14 year old boy. Although the 14 year old, only used his tears and the name of his brother as a response. Hiro could feel the tears, streaming fast down his face. He never cried like this ever since he was 3, the time when his parents died. Hiro then felt a tight hug and big tears falling down his red shirt, but he ignored it and continued to immensely stare at the burning building.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a young man ran inside the building. He passed Cass and Hiro. <strong>"HEY! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"<strong> Cass screamed worriedly.  
>The man didn't respond but instead disappeared into the flames, Hiro felt himself slowly dying from depression. Cass and Hiro waited for the services to finally come to the 'former' exposition hall. <strong>"E-Excuse me, miss!" <strong>a voice finally came, as Cass tried to open her mouth to speak, she was already interrupted.

**"P-PLEASE SAVE HIM!" **Hiro screamed, suddenly seeing dozens of fire fighters running into the exposition hall, then as he looked back with his tears- he could see almost 6 fire trucks. This fire was one of the most memorable and saddest fires in history of San Fransokyo, although it did shock citizens on how it didn't injure the other people. But instead it managed to **'kill'** only two people.

Cass grew worried, worried that it might scar Hiro's soul if he stayed any longer near the exposition hall. So she decided to bring him home, as soon as she can without forcing the teen. As soon as the Hamadas finally arrived home, Hiro stayed down the cafe but heard his Aunt Cass slowly walking to him. "S-Sweetie..."

Hiro just sadly stared at her as a response, he wanted her to leave him alone. Leave him alone forever. He wants to stay in the cafe, locked inside forever. He wanted to be alone, and locked inside forever. Then he finally ready to speak. "A-Aunt Cass.. Tadashi is not gone."

"He's not gone, sweetie! He's p-probably escaped the building! I- I'm sure of it!" Cass said, holding back her tears. Then she slowly walks down to the cafe door, taping a note 'Closed for a month'. The Hamadas wanted to be alone, well atleast for Aunt Cass- she only needed to be with Hiro. But for Hiro, he wanted to be left alone, he didn't want to be with anybody- even with his own aunt.

Both of them were now in the first state of Grief and Loss. **'Denial and Isolation'**

* * *

><p>Cass quietly leans back on Hiro, opening her mouth to breathe easier. She was panting, Hiro thought she would be stress eating. But he knew that Cass would choke if she did, then suddenly Cass turned to face Hiro <em><strong>"Sweetie.. Do you wanna sleep in my room with me?" <strong>_Then earning a quick "No, it's okay."

Cass knew the best for Hiro, Hiro needed to stay somewhere- not reminding him about Tadashi. She knew this too well, she dealt with so many losses, but she knew she had to be strong and open to Hiro, for him to heal faster. But Hiro's depression didn't seem to be healing soon, which Aunt Cass understands. Tadashi was everything to Hiro, and vice-versa. Both of them couldn't be separated, until Tadashi became too busy in College- making a distance between the brothers. Cass still remembered the first night that the brothers moved in, it was as if it had been yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay boys! Do you want to eat my famous chicken wings?" Cass asked joyfully, noticing that the brothers were embarrassed, and in awe as they looked around- seeing loaves of bread, pies, chicken wings, big tables, etc.<em>

_"No thanks Aunt-" Tadashi was quickly cut off._

_"YES AUNTIE CASS!" The 4 year old screamed in joy, then Tadashi quickly elbowed with embarrassment. But Hiro ignored it and, then started running around the cafe to look at the amazing surroundings and smelling the amazing scent of delicious food._

_"Auntie Cass! Auntie Cass! I didn't know this was your house! It looks so different from mommy and daddy's!" Hiro screamed again with an expression of excitement._

_Cass- knowing that Hiro and Tadashi finally gotten over their parents over the past year, staying in their old house. They finally moved on to Cass' home, Cass have really wanted to take care of these boys. But before Cass had her soft hands on the brothers, they were taken cared of by Cass' 2nd cousin. But Tadashi and Hiro didn't really like their far relative, so Cass decided to have them instead._

_"Ohh sweetie... Okay, umm you boys go to your rooms while I make chicken wings." Cass said with a gentle smile._

_"Ummm, where's our room Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked._

_"Oh yeah! I forgot, I haven't showed you around yet. Sorry boys!" Cass replied with a chuckle. Then she ran up the stairs with the boys, forgetting that she was still cooking the chicken wings._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh. My. God. Auntie Cass, I have to share my room with Dashi?!" Hiro asked, with a scared expression, as he sees Tadashi chuckling at him.<em>

_"Yeah sweetie, this is the only room I could-"_

_"Uhhh Aunt Cass.. The fire alarm is ringing..." Tadashi said as he points his thumb to the stairs._

_"OH GOD!" Cass screamed, as she quickly runs downstairs, along with a curious Hiro- and worried Tadashi. Tadashi quickly carries the 4 year old, trying to run outside but Hiro kept trying to stop him, to watch the fire._

_Luckily, the fire wasn't that serious, it was just burning the frying pan, and Cass quickly stopped the fire with her personal fire extinguisher. "Sorry boys, ugh." Cass said, as she slaps herself._

_"It's okay Aunt Cass. It was our fault, since we did call for you while you were cooking.." Tadashi replied back, as he still has the 4 year old on his arms, trying to escape._

_"Hmm.. Okay Sweetie, I'll just call for you when dinner's ready!" Cass yelled, as the brothers walk to the stairs, then receiving two nods._

_"DASHI! Put me down!" Hiro screamed, trying to escape._

_"Not happening." Tadashi replied instantly, then receiving a glare._

_"UGH. DASHI I WANT TO GO TO OUR ROOM!" Hiro said with a bored expression._

_"Fine. But you have to tell me that you love me."_

_"W-What?! Ew! Dashi!" _

_Tadashi smirked and started walking up the stairs, still carrying Hiro tightly._

_"DASHI! PLEASE!"_

_"Tell me that you love me first." Tadashi spoke once again._

_"Not a chance." Hiro replied._

_"Oh.. Well I guess you won't get to eat these gummy bears..." Tadashi said, as he pulls out a small pack of gummy bears._

_"W-What..? Where did you get that?!" Hiro screamed, trying to reach for the gummy bear pack._

_"GIMME IT DASHIII!"_

_"Tell me that you love me, first!"_

_"I- I love you! Now gimme! Please!"_

_"Awww. Your so sweet, Hiro! H-Hey!" Tadashi said, as Hiro quickly escaped with the gummy bears, then running to their shared bedroom. Tadashi could hear clicks of a camera behind them._


	2. Alive and awake

_"Are you a family member of his?" The head nurse asked._

_"...N-no." The 18 year old replied quickly._

_"Can you by any chance, tell us his name?"_

_"...Sorry. I don't know his name." The 18 year old hesitantly said._

_"Are you atleast going to stay? I'm pretty sure he would want to see who his **savior** was."_

_"No, it's okay. It's perfectly fine, I need to get going-"_

_"Can we atleast know **your name?**"_

_"...No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you can't know- **you shouldn't know**."_

_"What do you mean-?" The nurse quickly looked around, but the 18 year old savior was gone._

* * *

><p>The young adult groaned in pain, trying to sit up. "What the-"<p>

**"OH. MY. GOD."** The drooling nurse in the chair, sat up to look closer.

_"W- Who are you?!"_ Tadashi quickly asked.

"Oh, I'm Amanda your personal nurse. I was instructed to-"

**"Nurse? I'm in a hospital?!"** The young adult, then looked around to see wire-like things injected to his skin, the heart monitor was beeping fast next to him.

"Sir. _Calm down_, I- you need to stay here. I need to call a doctor." The nurse calmly said, as she walks to the door.

"S- Sure.." Tadashi replied, still looking around.

**"Don't move! I mean- I know you can't move but just, don't move!"** The nurse yelled, finally out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tadashi groaned in pain. Everything really hurts so bad, but he felt like he was forgetting something. No, missing something. A big part of him was missing, but he just couldn't figure it out. Tadashi looked at the giant circle-ish window next to him, he squinted his eyes when he saw something "Unbelievable." '<em>Why is there a giant marshmallow on a billboard, with a... 10 year old?'<em>

Tadashi quickly looked away, trying to remember things, gathering memories. _'Hairy 2 year old... Giant flames... Dead adults in a car... Giant marshmallow balloon'_

* * *

><p><em>"Hiro."<em>

_"Yeah buddy?" The 14 year old, looked up at the nurse-bot._

_**"Tadashi is here."** Baymax replied._

_"I- I know Baymax. You don't have to remind me." Hiro said, starting to look down._

_"Hiro-"_

**_"Baymax, I know Tadashi's here. Don't remind me again, I don't need to watch the videos anymore. It's okay."_**

_"Is that an expression?" Baymax asked, tilting his head._

_"No. I know he's here buddy, just not with me." Hiro replied.  
><strong>'What am I saying..Why couldn't Baymax just shut up about Tadashi? Just because crying is a natural response to pain, it doesn't mean I should be reminded of that horrible tragedy every time.'<strong>_

_"Hiro, I sense distress- down there." Baymax said, pointing to a bank-robbery._

_**"Ugh. Okay Baymax, contact the others! Let's go!"** Hiro yelled, running to the fluffy robot, leading him down the billboard, and getting the armor that was hidden on the roof they were on._

* * *

><p>"Heyyyyyy- I'm back!" The nurse said, "This is the doctor- which is also my dad."<p>

"You work with your dad..?" Tadashi asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, technically- I'm just a temporary nurse here." The nurse replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm doctor Fuji."

"O- Oh doctor, can I please know why I'm here..?"

"Y- You don't remember?" The doctor asked worriedly.

"N- No.."

"Oh.. We were hoping you would remember, but it's pretty normal for most coma patients to have memory loss, although we didn't know what happened to you.."

"W- What? Then-"

"A young man brought you here 4 months ago-"

**"UGH. OH MY GOSH IF ONLY YOU SAW HIMMM! HE LOOKED SO CUTEE- THOSE BROWN EYES AND THOSE LUSCIOUS LIPS-"**

"Amanda. **YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND. NOW BE A QUIET 16 YEAR OLD NURSE. PLEASE.**"

"Ugh! It's just admiring dad- Brandon wouldn't mind. **AND YOU FORCED ME TO TEMPORARILY WORK HERE.**"

The doctor rolled his eyes, and continued talking "As I was saying, he-"

"The brown eyed dream man!" The nurse screamed excitedly.

"Brought you here, and payed decent amount of money for you to be well soon." Doc continued.

"He still had to pay 10 dollars though." The nurse added once again, with a disappointed look. "Daddy, can I have 50 dollars?"

"For what?!" The doctor yelled.

"Ugh. My nails are getting uglier every minute! PLEASEE DADDY?! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE MOM!"

The doctor, then hands the nurse 50 dollars. "Now get out." He hissed, pushing the nurse out of the room.

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye princess." He hissed again, with a little bit of emotion. "What did I do wrong to deserve this.." he quietly whispered.

"U- Umm.. So when can I leave..?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh, we still have to make sure that you're perfectly okay. As of now, we treated all the burns and scars in your body, your skin is perfectly fine now."

"Scars and burns?" Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows, then closed his eyes to remember what happened. No luck.

"Oh and your broken bones are perfectly okay too. Although it did take a lot of professional doctors to fix them, you must have been in a very tragic accident."

"U- Umm.. Was there a fire- four months ago..?"

"Yeah, at a college. But we weren't so sure that you were part of that fire."

"H- How come..?"

"Because the man that brought you here told us, that you were found under SF Bridge."

"How could I get burns under a bridge?" Tadashi quickly asked, becoming more confused than ever.

"He told us you were being tortured by the Fujitas."

"The Fujitas?"

"Ugh, it's a long story. You need to rest, I'll call another nurse to watch over you."

"T- Thank you, doctor."

"No problem, John."

"John?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Nobody came for you when you were in a coma, so we considered you a John Doe. You're practically John Doe # 18, but we just call you John, since the other John Doe's were already released- or dead."

"O- Oh.." Tadashi then layed down softly on his bed, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The young adult fell into a dream, quickly looking around, realizing he was in a city. It was pretty foggy, and there was so much snow around the sidewalks.<em>

_"Hello little boys..." A sudden voice came in, suddenly the young adult saw a man in a black suit- looking down on 2 little boys having a tight bear hug. The older boy was obviously 12.. and the younger one looked like a 5 year old._

_"Who are you?!" The older boy asked, quickly running infront of the younger one, and then suddenly making a defensive stance. "Step back!"_

_"Oh, come on little boy! What's your rush? Your missing all the snowflakes, the sun won't rise for hours, don't you cry." The man said, with a dark smile._

_"Stay away from my little brother! Don't come any closer! Please." The older boy said, with a death glare._

_"D- Dashi!" The small boy yelled, suddenly making the older one turn around. _

_"Hiro, run!" Tadashi yelled, nudging him to escape._

_"N- No! I'm not leaving you here! I'm sorry that I went outside to play!" Hiro yelled again._

_"Hiro just run!" Tadashi, now paying his full attention the little boy, yelling over and over._

_"I'm not leaving you-" Hiro was quickly cut off, by an arm on his shoulder._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"HEY LET HIM GO!" The young adult yelled, quickly running to the man and punched him. But his fist went through him. Tadashi was in a lucid dream.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm... How old is this brother of yours?" The man asked.<em>

_"H- HEY LET HIM GO!" Tadashi yelled angrily._

_"Or what? Are you gonna call your mommy-?" The man asked, now laughing at the cute death glare the 12 year old made._

_"I'm 8 years old." Hiro replied, then quickly biting the man's arm._

_"OW! WHAT THE- BRAT!" The man yelled._

_"Good one Hiro!" Tadashi shouted, then quickly kicking the man's 'private part', making the man fall down to the soft snow._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hiro..?"<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Dashi! We need to run back to the cafe, before Auntie Cass wakes up!"<em>

_"Ugh. It's okay Hiro, let's just tell her that we were just having some brotherly talk outside, and started jogging at the park." Tadashi replied, with a smirk._

_"Yeah.. Auntie Cass **"TOTALLY" **wouldn't be mad if we went outside to jog at park, 4 AM on the morning, while wearing pajamas." Hiro replied, plainly._

_"Fineee. Let's go-"_

_**"NOT SO FAST KID!"** The man yelled, suddenly putting a handkerchief on Hiro's nose, then the 8 year old fainted._

_"H- Hiro...?" Tadashi asked worriedly._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"THAT MONSTER!" Dreaming Tadashi yelled, watching the older Hamada grow angry, clenching his fists.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"That'll teach you not to mess with me, you little punk." The man said in a harsh voice.<em>

**_"LET GO OF HIM." _**_Tadashi said in a serious tone._

_"Or what? Kick me in the nuts again? Try it, and this kid will have a long knife in his throat." The man harshly said, as he puts a knife infront of the unconscious 8 year old in his arms._

_"People like you... **Don't deserve to live**." Tadashi said, suddenly running faster than ever before. Pushing the man back, to the ground- making him drop the 8 year old, luckily not near the knife._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Moments Laterrrr-<strong>_

**_"Woah." The young adult said, in fear and pride. As he watched the 12 year old, pull the bloody kidnapper into a dark alley, then runs back to the unconscious 8 year old. Carrying him to their rightful home._**

* * *

><p><em>"Dashi..?" The 8 year old, squinted his eyes to see himself on his bed, and his older brother infront of him. "Dashi, what are you doing here?"<em>

_"Oh Hiro. You were having a nightmare, so I had to calm you down." Tadashi said calmly, with a big smile on his face._

_"O- Oh.. That was the weirdest nightmare ever!" Hiro screamed, then suddenly started laughing._

* * *

><p>Tadashi quickly shot up,<strong> "That, was the weirdest nightmare ever."<strong> Looking around to see the doctor's daughter once again.

"I thought you said you were working temporarily." Tadashi said with a smirk.

"Ugh. My mom and dad made this as my punishment."

"Well.. Figures."

**"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"**

"N- Nothing."


	3. Panic, and dreams

_**"HIRO WAKE UP!"**__ Gogo yelled._

_"B- Baymax scan him!" Honey Lemon added, as she looked at Hiro's unconscious face, and felt Hiro's hard breathing._

_"Scan Complete. Hiro is experiencing **several critical injuries**. The wound on his neck must be treated soon."_

_"B- Baymax can you do anything to help Hiro right now?!"_

_"No. I am afraid not. I recommend to bring Hiro to __**that**__ hospital, immediately." Baymax said, as he pointed his fluffy finger at the Takachiho Hospital.  
><em>

_"Okay, but we need to take off our suits first." Wasabi said. "We don't want to get a crowd blocking our way, like last time.."_

* * *

><p>"John, you okay?" Amanda asked.<p>

"Y- Yeah.. It's just that _something feels off_.." Tadashi quickly replied, with a worried look.

"Ugh. I always feel that! I mean seriously, when I thought my hair would turn out amazing! It still looks so bad! **AND LOOK AT MY NAILS- I WANT TO PAINT UNICORNS ON IT, BUT NOOOO MY BOYFRIEND WON'T LET ME."**

Tadashi chuckled a little bit, then felt worried, it was like something was getting closer. But it felt so different, and familiar..

"John, do you need a doctor?"

"No. But can I go outside..?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I don't even have any bones broken, and I already feel **okay**."

"John. My dad would kill me, if I let a coma patient that just woke up** 3 hours ago**- run around outside." Amanda said, making the patient groan in frustration.

* * *

><p><em>"D- Doctor, is he going to be okay?" Honey Lemon asked, as she worriedly stared at the doctor.<em>

_"Y- Yes, but he seems to have many critical injuries.. What happened to him?" _

_"H- He was almost murdered by a robot!" Fred replied._

_"Robot? From the robbery?" The doctor raised his eyebrows, and then looked worried at the 14 year old._

_"Bring him to the emergency room now!" The other doctor said, as the nurse quickly puts the 14 year old on a portable hospital bed, and push him to the room._

_"W- We don't know, if he would be okay.. It is possible that he would die from the cut on his neck.."_

* * *

><p>"Ughhh I know right Samanthaaa! Brandon is always so adorableee! WAIT WHAT?! NO WAY. THAT INSOLENT WITCH! Ohhh, I know right! She's adorable-"<p>

"Amanda.. Please.. I'm trying to sleep." Tadashi said, closing his eyes once again.

"Ooops! Sorry John! I'll just sit outside." Amanda now walkedo out of the room, but is still in watch of the confused patient.

Tadashi slept into a lucid dream.. Not like the one he had yesterday.. He looked around, to see a younger Tadashi and a young adult-ish woman. They were in a hospital, but the woman was holding something- no, someone.

_"M- Mommy..? Who is that?"  
>'Wait, it's him again.. What the..'<em>

_"Oh it's your little brother Tadashi."  
>'Hiro..?'<em>

_"W-what?! Where did he come from?"  
>Dreaming Tadashi started laughing out loud, luckily nobody really heard him. Since he was invisible, to everyone. But much to Tadashi's dismay, he just went on with the dream.<em>

_"Oh he came from where you also came from, sweetie."  
><em>

_"Really mommy? He looks so cute… Mommy can I hold him..?"  
>Dreaming Tadashi smiled, not knowing that it was <strong>him<strong>._

_"Sure sweetie! Ooh just don't drop him."_

_"I won't."_

_"W-what's his name mommy?"  
><em>

_"Hmmm I was expecting for him to be a girl.. but his name is **Hiro**."  
>'Oh I knew it!'<em>

_"Hiro… Hi Hiro! I'm Tadashi! Your older brother!" Tadashi said cheerfully. Then suddenly a young adult-ish man wallked in, he looked a little bit like dreaming Tadashi. 'I- Is that me..? He sure looks like me..? I HAVE 2 SONS?!'_

_"Why hello honey! Hi Tadashi! And oh my god! See honey I knew it was gonna be a boy!"_

_"Oh whatever honey! But look at him! Tadashi already loves him!"_

_"Yeah daddy! He's so… light like a feather…"_

_The family was so happy, everything was so in place. The parents had an amazing career, Tadashi always on the honor roll. Now a new addition to their family, Hiro._

_"Oooh hey Tomeo!" Another woman went in, which seemed to be younger than the man._

_"Cass! Look!" The man replied, happily._

_"Oh my goodness! He looks so adorable, like Tadashi! Family picture time!" Cass screamed, as she quickly holds out a selfie Krei cam._

* * *

><p>"You can see him now." The nurse said.<p>

**"HIRO!"** The group all screamed in unison.

"You shouldn't have gone ahead without Baymax, nitwit." Gogo worriedly said, as she quickly hugged the small teen.

"Ugh. Guys I'm fine. See?" Hiro said, as he points to the heart monitor, giving sounds of normal beeps.

"Hiro. Just because your heart is pumping right, it doesn't mean you're not hurt! I think we need a break as Big Hero 6 for now." Honey Lemon said.

"N- No way!" Hiro yelled. **"GUYS! I'M TOTALLY FINE!"**

"Hiro, you just had a knife to your neck. **A KNIFE**." Wasabi said, as if he was trying to show a point.

"B- But-"

"But, if Tadashi was here with us. He wouldn't want you to do dangerous stuff, while you're still recovering from that huge cut in your neck!" Gogo yelled.

"Woah, Gogo calm down." Fred said. "Hiro's a man now. But Hiro, sometimes a super hero needs their rest."

"FRED?! YOU TOO?!"

"We're just doing this for your sake, Hiro." Honey Lemon added.

"Ugh. You guys are acting like **Tadashi!** Always with the reasons, why can't you adults just see-"

"Hiro Hamada, your aunt is here."

"AUNT CASS?! OH GOD! OH GOD-"

"Hiro, calm down. We'll explain to her-" Honey Lemon was quickly interrupted.

**"HOW?! I DON'T WANT TO BE GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS AGAIN. PLEASE. PLEASE JUST DON'T TELL HER THE TRUTH."** Hiro begged.

**"HIRO? OH MY GOD SWEETIE!"** Cass asked, as she quickly runs to the small teen. **"ARE YOU OKAY?! OH MY GOD IS THAT- HIRO EXPLAIN. NOW."** Cass yelled, as she puts her attention at the obvious, big, cut in Hiro's neck.

"I- I- I mean ow! My neck totally hurts, Aunt Cass- Just let them explain, pleaseeee." Hiro said, pointing to the group, with a giant marshmallow robot behind them that was distracted by something. But Hiro didn't care, to what Baymax was focusing at- he was rather scared at the explanation they had to give to Aunt Cass.

"EXPLAIN." Cass said in a harsh tone, as she glared at everyone. "Do you guys really want to make me fat?! Luckily, this hospital doesn't serve food. I would stress eat myself to sleep, if this happens again Hiro! **NOW EXPLAIN."**

"U- Uhhh" Wasabi started. "Uhh- we uhhh- f- found Hiro like that! Yeah! and look- i-it's 6 PM! W- WE HAVE TO GO BAIIII!"

"No way mister." Cass said, quickly grabbing the muscular man's thick shoulder. "I've been with the Hamada brothers for 10 years. **10 YEARS. HAVE I BEEN PERFECT?! NO. DO I KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CHILDREN?! NO. BUT I KNOW WHETHER YOU KIDS, TEENS, OR YOUNG ADULTS LIE TO A WOMAN LIKE ME. I SWEAR THESE TWO BROTHERS ARE BAD AT LYING-"**

_**"HEY!"**_ Hiro whined. "I mean- owie, **my neck still hurts**, aunt Cass.."

**"SO SPILL IT OUT. OR NO MORE FREE COFFEE.."** Cass glared, and used the free coffee she always gives the group as a threat.

"Umm.. You see- uhh well.. Ms. Cass- W- We were one of the victims in the robbery that happened earlier!" Honey Lemon started.

"Y- Yeah! And we found Hiro, unconscious and his neck was bleeding. S- So we brought him here fast." Gogo added. Much to Cass' knowledge of lying, what she meant was. She was good at finding out whether **"HIRO AND TADASHI" **were lying, but not really good at finding out when it comes to different people.

**"Well. First of all, Thank you!"** Cass screamed, suddenly hugging the group. Very tightly, but warm and full of heart. "Second of all, please. Just please don't ever let my precious little baby nephew-

_"I'm not a child anymore Aunt Cass!"_

**"Out of your sight."** Cass finished with a smile.


	4. Hiro's Letter

**NEW YEAR BONUS - HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tadashi,<em>

_ H- Hey Tadashi, umm I just made this letter because I- I don't know how else I could talk to you. I- I miss you.. I know that you're gone, but Baymax kept telling me that you're still here, I don't know if he really meant that but I assume that he's just trying to cheer me up. B- But I just wonder where you are, is it far? I just want to know when we could see each other again, I really miss you Tadashi. I just want to know if you're proud of me, or watching over me right now. I don't really believe in spirits, but it doesn't hurt to try right..? Tadashi please.. I don't know what to feel anymore.. Without you.. I don't understand why this always happens to us! Our family is getting wiped out! Does the world really hate us?! I just don't know anymore.. So I think this is the last stage of grief.. Acceptance. I just need to accept that you're gone forever, I will never see you again. U- Unless the afterlife is real.. But if it is real... Can you see me? I wish you could... Tell mom and dad I said hi.._

_Love, Hiro_


	5. Mini Chap Memories Return

**I'm so sorry that this had to be a small chapter! School is starting soon, so I'll probably post the next chapter next weekend, or next next weekend :3**

* * *

><p>Everyone (except Aunt Cass- who was sleeping on a chair across Hiro's bed) already left Hiro's hospital room. It's already <strong>10 PM<strong>, but Hiro noticed something really bugging the huggable robot. Baymax didn't stop staring at the wall, ever since they walked in the hospital.

_**"H- Hey Baymax."**_ Hiro called for Baymax, suddenly feeling worry as Baymax didn't turn his robotic face to the 14 year old._** "W- What's wrong buddy?"**_

Baymax didn't reply, instead he turned his face to Hiro and blinked. Then after a few minutes, he finally spoke **"Tadashi is here."**

_"Baymax..."_ Hiro never understood why Baymax would say that. It's not like Tadashi programmed Baymax into trying to find his inventor. **"I know Tadashi's here. You don't have to remind me.."**

_"Shall we visit him?"_ Baymax asked.

_"Baymax. It's too late to visit the memorial park right now.."_ Hiro replied. "Besides, I don't think Tadashi wants to see this **huge cut on my neck**."

Baymax stood there silent for a minute and then blinked once again. "Tadashi would have wanted to see if **you are okay**."

_"Baymax.."_

**"Hiro, do you happen to have any other relatives?"** Baymax asked as he waddled closer to the 14 year old.

**"Yeah Baymax.. But they're all in Japan. Why?"** Hiro asked with worried eyes.

"I have sensed another person- that seems to have the same blood as **you**."

"Baymax.. Are you sure that you didn't just scan **Aunt Cass?"**

"Yes. I am certain that I have found another person with the same blood** as yours, and Cass.**"

"B- Baymax.. Maybe there's just **something wrong with your scanners..**" Hiro calmly said. "Besides, maybe it's just a cousin of mine that visited San Fransokyo. **I'm not really close with my cousins, Baymax.**"

"Hiro. I am certain that **my scanners are operable.**" Baymax replied quickly as he then started to stare at the wall once again. "I have sensed a patient that has similar bone structure with **Tadashi.**"

"Baymax..." Hiro then started to put his bed sheets on him. "Tadashi is dead. Didn't we already accept that?"

**"But Tadashi is here."**

"Baymax."

_"Tadashi would have wanted to see you-"_

**"Baymax. Please."**

**"Tadashi programmed me to help the sick and injured. But he also programmed me to have you as my first priority."**

"What..? Baymax, I just want to sleep.."

Baymax didn't reply, instead he was still staring at the wall. "He seems to be having emotional distress, I must help him."

"Baymax.. I told you.." Hiro turns around, facing away from Baymax. "Tadashi is gone."

"But shall I help the patient?"

**"Sure Baymax. Just come back after you're done."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Look John. Calm down."<strong>

"Calm down?! **I have two sons**, Amanda!"

**"You know, it was just a dream right? Just because you dreamt of it, and it felt familiar... It doesn't mean that it's a memory."** Amanda said, as she drinks her coffee. **"Besides, you look too young to have two sons."**

Tadashi glared at her then looked down. "But **that man-** that man really looked like me!"

"John. I dreamt about me walking down a giant mall, with an unlimited credit card." Amanda said excitedly. "She looked like me, and then I realized it was just a dream."

"Your dream is different." Tadashi said plainly. "My dream seemed more realistic, and it really felt **familiar!** I swear-"

"Look John." Amanda puts her coffee down on the table nearby. **"We are going to find your relatives. But you still need time to rest."**

Tadashi opened his mouth to speak one more time- but suddenly the door opened, to reveal a giant marshmallow robot with a 'cute' design. Tadashi and Amanda confusedly stared at the robot, and Amanda quickly spoke. "H- Hey.. Umm visiting hours is over. Please leave."

"I wish to help the patient." Baymax said as he walks closer.

"Hey! Keep away! Only relatives could visit the patient at this time!" Amanda said as she runs between Baymax and Tadashi. **"And you sir- er- mr- robot- are not a relative!"**

Baymax didn't respond to Amanda, instead he stared at Tadashi. **"Tadashi."**

Tadashi's eyes shot up, it's the name from his dream. **"What?"** He asked with wide eyes.

"Tadashi." Baymax said again. "Do you wish to see Hiro?"

* * *

><p>"John." Amanda then confusedly stared at the two.<strong> "Who's Hiro?"<strong>

"I- I don't know!" Tadashi yelled, then covered his face. "I remember those names, from the dream!"

"John, are you seriously going to use the dream as a **reference** for this?" Amanda asked with a tone.

Tadashi then looked back at the robot, ignoring Amanda's question. **"W- What are you?"**

Baymax tilted his head. **"I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion, you programmed me to help the sick and injured."**

Tadashi's eyes widen. _"I programmed you?"_

"Affirmative. You also programmed me to have your brother as my first priority." Baymax said quickly.

"Brother?" Tadashi looked at Amanda. **"I have a brother.. I was the kid in the dream!"**

"John. Are you serious? **That was a dream!"** Amanda then started to worry.** "You can't just trust a random- whatever that is, that says you programmed him to take care of your 'brother'!"**

"But I feel like he's telling the **truth**." Tadashi replied quickly.

"Tadashi. I have scanned you. You seem to be experiencing memory loss, and showed signs of critical injuries." Baymax added, then stared at Amanda. "I suggest Tadashi to be close with loved ones, or familiar surroundings to regain memory."

**"No way, robot!"** Amanda yelled. "My dad assigned me to watch over him! He just woke up! I'm totally calling security."

**"Don't."** Tadashi quickly said.

"John. You can't be serious." Amanda said with an angry and worried tone.

**"But, this could help me find my relatives."**

"Are you seriously trusting a giant marshmallow that just waltz in the room?!"

**"I am not a marshmallow. I am a robot."** Baymax said as he holds his pointer finger up. "I have evidence of Tadashi, being my inventor."

* * *

><p>'What's taking Baymax so long? I mean- was he low battery? Did I charge him?! Is he treating someone that's dying?! Oh god.. I should have gone with him.' Hiro thought to himself, then suddenly remembering that he shouldn't move or his wounds would worsen. 'Ugh. Looks like I have to wake up Aunt Cass..'<p>

"Psst! Aunt Cass!" Hiro loudly whispered.** "Aunt Casssssssss!"**

The adult woman didn't wake up. Still snoring with Mochi on her lap, and a box of donuts next to her.

**"AUNT CASS!"** Hiro finally yelled, trying his best to not damage his throat. But atleast Aunt Cass woke up, along with Mochi's shocked face.

_"W- What is it sweetie?"_ Aunt Cass worriedly asked, putting Mochi down on the floor and running to the 14 year old on the bed. "Does something hurt? S**hould I call a doctor?!"**

"No- I'm fine Aunt Cass." Hiro said. "Sorry, I had to wake you up. Baymax went off somewhere.. Can you please find him?"

**"But sweetie, how about you?"**

"I'll be fine, Mochi would stay with me." Hiro said with a smile, as Mochi jumped on his bed and laid down on Hiro's chest, purring.

"Oh okay, I'll try to find him." Cass said with a worried smile. **"Don't move."**

* * *

><p>Tadashi and Amanda watched the attempts Tadashi did to make Baymax work. Amanda kept laughing so hard as she saw Tadashi being hit, over and over. As for Tadashi, he was proud of himself. He felt like memories were returning to him, but something more important needs to come back. Something- no someone so important, the real reason why he built Baymax in the first place. "I wanted to help a lot of people.. To be a great role model- for my little brother.."<p>

Baymax paused the video after Tadashi said "I am satisfied with my care."

"You have been a good patient." Baymax said, then slowly holding up a lollipop. "Have a lollipop."

"Woah, where did that come from?" Tadashi asked.

"You have built a container inside of me, it is where I store the lollipops." Baymax quickly replied. "For young patients."

"Hmmm.. Since you did build this marshmallow- er robot." Amanda quickly added. "I guess he counts as a relative..? Well- I gotta use the bathroom at the main counter, stay here." She said, quickly running outside.

Tadashi smiled. Then suddenly his eyes became a sign of worry. **"Baymax.. Where's my brother?"**

* * *

><p>"Umm excuse me, have you by any chance seen a <strong>giant marshmallow-like creature<strong> walking around here?" Cass asked the woman on the counter.

**"Marshmallow-like creature...?"** The counter-woman asked worriedly.

"Well- actually he's a robot. But have you seen-"

**"A marshmallow robot?!"** A sudden voice came in. **"I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"**

"Amanda?" The counter-woman looked confused now. "What are you doing here? A- and what robot?!"

"I saw the robot! I mean- I met the robot, he's with John."

**"YOU LET A STRANGER IN HIS ROOM?!"** The counter-woman angrily glared at the temporary nurse. **"YOUR DAD IS GOING TO BE SO MAD AT YOU."**

"Relax! He wasn't a stranger-" Amanda quickly yelled. "A- And John was the one who allowed him in anyways!"

"U- Umm.. Who's John?" Cass asked with wide eyes. The counter-woman and Amanda looked at Cass.

**"H- He's a former-coma patient."** Amanda replied quickly.

"Oh but can you please lead me to Baymax- I mean the marshmallow-bot." Cass asked. "My nephew has been looking for him. But he can't leave his room."

"Ohhh- okay, so uhh John's room is 'room O5'." The counter-woman quickly replied. "Amanda escort her to the room."

"Kay-kay!" Amanda replied gleefully. "Come on miss...?"

"Cass Hamada." Cass replied happily.

**"Oh and I'm Amanda. I mean- I know you already heard the counter-girl say my name- but- I mean- We're here!"** Amanda joyfully said.

* * *

><p>As Cass and Amanda walked in the room, Cass' eyes were suddenly wide. Her eyes were locked on the familiar face on the bed, and another familiar face infront of the bed. Amanda confusedly and worriedly looked at Cass. "Miss Cass, you okay?"<p>

She didn't respond, instead her eyes were so wide. Still looking at something no- someone, someone that should have died..? Cass knew that familiar face anywhere, but Tadashi died 4 months ago... and he couldn't be Tomeo.. Tomeo died 11 years ago..** "Tadashi..?"**


	6. Reunited?

Aunt Cass didn't know what she just saw. Was it Tadashi? Was it Tomeo? Was it another relative she never knew about?! Was she hallucinating? Was this a dream? Her brain couldn't figure this out, her urge of stress eating is tingling once again. _Why do these things always happen to me?! I just saw my little baby nephew have a giant cut on his neck- and now I see my dead nephew on a hospital bed?! What is wrong with me?!_

**"Cass. You appear to be in distress."** Baymax spoke up, as he waddled in front of Cass. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Cass didn't respond to the question. **"Baymax... Am I dreaming? Is this real?!"**

Baymax titled his head, and hugged the adult woman. "You must calm down. **This is not your imagination.** There. There."

The man on the bed quickly sat up, and watched as Cass stared immensely at him. He didn't know what was happening- but he felt himself flow with guilt when he saw her worried face. Suddenly the adult woman started sobbing, and that was like a stab to Tadashi. **"E- Excuse me, are you alright?"**

_That was Tadashi. That sounded like Tadashi. He looked like Tadashi. This couldn't be happening. My nephew died months ago! I can't have this dream, I don't want to worry Hiro!_

Baymax quickly held up a lollipop in front of Cass' face. "You must do your stress eating, it will relieve your stress." Cass quickly took the candy off of Baymax's hand, and unwrapped it, she was already almost finished with the sweet. **"B- Baymax. Explain, now."**

Baymax looked at Tadashi. Tadashi was wearing a confused, and guilty expression. He obviously didn't know what to feel about this, how he should feel about this. All Tadashi knows is that he had a brother, and saw 3 adults in a dream. Although the brunette in his dream did look like Cass, but the brunette looked younger- and had longer hair.

"Tadashi is experiencing memory loss." Baymax pointed his pointer finger up. "I recommend you and Hiro to interact with Tadashi."

Cass felt her eyes water, before she knew it- she quickly ran to the older Hamada's side and started hugging him mercilessly.** "I can't believe this is happening.. Y- You're alive..! YOU'RE ALIVE!"**

"Y- Yeah..." Tadashi smiled, when he saw the woman smile beneath her flowing tears. He quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I don't remember anything.."

**"Oh honey... It's not your fault.."** Cass said with her full heart. "Hiro is going to be asking so many questions.."

"Hiro.." Tadashi tensed up, he felt uneasy when he was already filling himself with so many questions that needed to be answered this minute. He felt his mind trying to blow up on him, but this woman, this woman really looked familiar to him. Tadashi was confused whether she was his mom or just some other relative. He wanted the answers to all of his questions right now, but he knew that he had to see his only direct relative left. _Family before Questions._

* * *

><p>"Oh Mochi..." Hiro started brushing Mochi's fur with his small fingers. "When will you stop being fat.. You're even getting heavier by the second." He said, with a small chuckle. Mochi simply just purred as Hiro comfortably brushes his fur.<p>

Hiro looked at the mirror next to him, it had a reflection of Hiro. Hiro looked at himself, it was a horrible sight. He shivered when he saw the scars on his face, and the giant scar on his neck- but the nurse did mention that these scars aren't going to be permanent. Hiro could just tell Baymax to get rid of the scars (if Tadashi programmed him to also do that) after he was done healing.

**"Hiro."** A sudden familiar voice spoke up.

"Oh, hey Baymax." Hiro greeted with a smile, as he watched Baymax slowly enter the room through the big door. **"So.. How was the patient?"**

Cass quickly entered. **"He was pretty nice! Wanna meet him Hiro?"**

**"Nah... It's okay Aunt Cass."** Hiro said with a smile, and then started brushing Mochi's fur again. "Besides, my neck still hurts."

Cass' smile widened when she started to walk closer to Hiro. She brushes the younger Hamada's hair with her fingers, which made Hiro feel a little bit confused. The adult stopped doing this years ago, but Hiro did no effort to stop this- it actually felt refreshing to Hiro. It was like how Tadashi would always ruffle Hiro's hair. **"Hey Hiro.. Do you wanna visit someone?"**

Hiro looked up at the woman in confusion, and raised his eyebrow. "Is Aunt Nagi visiting again?"

"No honey..." Cass said with a chuckle. "Well maybe, but I'm not talking about Nagi."

Hiro felt his heart clenched. "Are we going to Japan again..?"

"No.. We're not going to Japan.. well- maybe in 5 months, but I'm talking about someone else."

"Someone else?" Hiro was more confused than ever, _Did I have other relatives? Did this have something to do with- _"Aunt Cass.. What's going on?" Hiro's face was now full of concern and curiousity.

Cass hugged the younger Hamada- carefully trying not to budge any of his injuries and quietly whispered to his ear. **"Tadashi."**

Hiro's eyes quickly lit up in shock, and stared at his aunt in concern. "What..?"

**"Tadashi, is here."** Baymax quickly added, and turned towards the door.

* * *

><p>Hiro gasped in fear, and confusion as he saw a familiar young adult on a wheelchair. The 14 year old didn't realize that he was crying, he was too focused on looking at the man's familiar face, body, but his hair wasn't any different. <em>Tadashi..? No he died months ago. You're over this Hiro. This is just a bad dream, one of those dreams that you get when you get hurt... Why do you always have a dream with Tadashi in it when you are hurt?! knucklehead! This could be real... but it shouldn't- couldn't- impossible.<em>

"H- Hey..." The young adult spoke up with a smile, then the nurse behind him quickly drove him close to the teen. The young adult tried to hide away the worried expression he was starting to form, when he saw the teen's small scratches and wounds- and that big cut on his neck. "Do you feel okay?"

Hiro's eyes remained locked on the identical brown eyes. _That voice... Is from someone that died. H- He shouldn't be here! No. I want him to be here, but this is impossible. How is he here?! No.. Why am I here..? Why is Aunt Cass here? Why is Baymax here?! Where am I?! AM I- _**"AM I DEAD?!" **The teen screamed in fear, and confusion- and soon regretted it because his neck was starting to hurt even more. "OW!"

**"Hiro. You must calm down."** Baymax quickly said, as he quickly waddled to the other side of the bed. "Breathe."

Hiro followed the nurse-bot's advice, and started to breathe more properly, his eyes soon met the worried eyes of the young adult. "How?" All he could ask, was that biggest question he had formed in his big brain. He felt his mind exploding with so many questions- that need to be answered right away. He quickly took a glance at Cass- who was eating so many donuts. "A- Aunt Cass..?"

"Hiro..." Tadashi finally spoke up, with a shaky tone.** "It's me.."**

"Aunt Cass. **I swear to god, this is not funny.**" Hiro said, his eyes starting to water. "Did the gang set you up for this?!"

"Hiro.." Tadashi puts his hand over Hiro's uninjured arm. **"It's me. It's really me."**

"AUNT CASS!" Hiro started to sob, slowly making his neck hurt even more with his hard breathing rate. **"THIS IS NOT-"**

"It's Tadashi, honey." She quickly said, with a forced smile.** "It's Tadashi. It's him. He's back."**

"But that's-"

**"Unbelievable."** Tadashi quickly interrupted. "We know. But you gotta have your big brain rest for awhile, just stay calm. We'll explain things later."

Hiro almost made a small smile, but he was too confused and hurt- heartbroken. His heart was breaking, _is this supposed to be a joke?! I saw him die in the fire! Stop making me suffer! I love Tadashi- but this isn't how it was supposed to happen! Y- You can't just replace him- or maybe this is Tadashi.. Maybe he didn't die in the fire-_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Tadashi tightened his grip on Hiro.

**"Breathe."** Tadashi said, as he gestured his hands. "You're getting yourself hurt with those thoughts about me.. but we can talk about it later. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hiro was asleep. Despite having to be exploded with so many questions in his head, he managed to sleep peacefully. The busy day might have got to him, so many things to think of- to experience- to understand- to feel. Tadashi didn't leave the teen's room, he stayed by Aunt Cass' listening to what actually happened. So many things that happened.<p>

"I- I shouldn't have went in..." Tadashi mumbled, with a guilty look on his face. **"I shouldn't have left Hiro out there!"** He yelled at himself, starting to slap himself in agony.

"Hey." The woman's warm voice spoke up. **"It wasn't your fault, It was that stupid teacher's fault."**

"But I still left Hiro in front of a burning building!" Tadashi said with dread, and guilt. **"What kind of brother am I to leave him in front of a burning building?!"**

Cass didn't know how to respond to this. But she quickly hugged the young adult, and whispered to him. "You only wanted to help someone. That's never a wrong thing. Hiro understood, and forgave you for that."

"But-"

**"But everything will turn out alright in the end. Okay sweetie?"**

**"Thanks Aunt Cass.."** Tadashi felt himself ease up, especially when he felt the warm hug of his aunt.

* * *

><p>Cass signed so many papers on her two nephews, it amazed the doctors that a coma patient that just woke up not even a day earlier- could already get out this fast. Well Tadashi already felt perfectly fine, and there wasn't any sign of bad things on him that would affect his healthy state. All Tadashi could think about was how he could make up all those lost times for Hiro.<p>

Hiro woke up everyday, only to be greeted by Tadashi. He felt uneasy, he wasn't used to seeing Tadashi first thing in the morning everyday- he tried to ignore the older Hamada, despite seeing the hurt look the young adult had on his face. Hiro was trying to think things out, he wanted to understand. Yeah, he is very smart. Yes, he did graduate high school when he was 13. Yes, he was enrolled into one of the most famous (and expensive) colleges for very gifted people in the age of 14. But even if he had that kind of IQ, he still found it hard to understand the sudden appearance of the older Hamada.

Tadashi would try to interact with the younger Hamada, everyday. The gang was highly confused when they saw the older Hamada. It was totally not making any sense for anyone, but what just mattered was that Tadashi was alive. Hiro just wasn't ready to open up to Tadashi right now. He wanted to- but his mind was telling him to get some time to think.

"Hiro.. You ignored Tadashi for almost a week now. Are you sure you still have that big brain running?" Gogo asked, and gestured Honey Lemon to speak.

Honey Lemon quickly walked near Hiro. "Come on Hiro. Tadashi's here, and he would be so happy to talk to you."

"Come on little man." Wasabi finally spoke up. "Do you need anything to get ready? Breath mint? A tissue in case you would suddenly have a dramatic moment? Anything?"

"G- Guys.. I'm totally fine." Hiro waved them off, as he tried to turn away- but his injuries made it harder for him. "I- I just need some time."

"Look Hiro." Fred spoke with a confident voice. "This is like another super hero moment, when the hero finds out that his loved one is actually alive- and you are not sticking to the story line."

Gogo quickly elbowed the blond, **"This is not a comic book, you nitwit."** She hissed, and quickly held Hiro's hand. "If you're ready to talk to Tadashi, just call us- we'll be there for you."

Tadashi and Cass entered the room, and as usual Tadashi would greet Hiro- and Cass brought a gummy bear pack. "Hey Hiro." Tadashi hopefully spoke up. "How do you feel?"

Hiro didn't respond, instead he just closed his eyes and tried to breathe easily.

The gang frowned, and turned to Tadashi. **"Tadashi. You guys will get over this. Don't worry."** Honey Lemon said with a reassuring smile.

"Just give the kid some more time." Gogo said, as she puts her hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "He was also like this when you were gone."

Tadashi sighed, **"Thanks guys. Thanks for everything."**

"It's fine, Tadashi." Wasabi spoke. "We're here for you, we know that you don't really remember us that much- but we're your best friends. Call us if you need us."

"Yeah!" Fred yelled in excitement.** "GROUP HUG!"**

Cass giggled, and took out a camera. "You kids are adorable."

* * *

><p>It was already late at night. Hiro, Cass and Mochi were asleep. Tadashi just watched as Hiro breathed peacefully, it was relieving to see his little brother to at least look okay. He sighed, and moved his wheelchair in front of the small charging station. "Ow."<p>

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The robot said, as he titled his head when he saw Tadashi, again. **"Tadashi, do you wish to hear another story once again?"**

"Yes." Tadashi quickly answered. **"Tell me everything."**

Little did Hiro, and the gang know- Baymax was already telling Tadashi about all the super hero adventures they had. Tadashi wanted to yell at Hiro about the risks he had been taking, but he knew that it will only lead to something far more worse than the silent treatment that Hiro was giving him. He was planning to lecture this when Hiro would finally be okay- which was obviously not soon.


	7. Upgrades

**Flashback chapter!  
><strong>**PS. The OCs I made aren't going to be major characters, they're just characters that will somewhat add on to the story.**

* * *

><p>It's already the 2nd week since Tadashi woke up, and the first time that the Hamada brothers were alone. Cass was receiving bad reviews about why the cafe had to be close so suddenly, so she finally took it into action. Then the group also had so much stuff to catch up on SFIT, and they had to take a lot of notes for when Hiro gets back. Baymax was babysitting Mochi back at the apartment.<p>

It was awkward for the two to be alone with each other. No sound. No talking. No eye contact. Just Hiro, silently reading a magazine about the latest trends in SF, and Tadashi watching Hiro intently. The older Hamada was finally out of his wheelchair, and his aunt was still signing papers for him to be enrolled back into SFIT. Tadashi was forced to stay at the hospital, because news reporters were trying to storm in and get all the information they needed to get a good story in SF trends. Luckily, Takachiho Hospital's guarding staff were good at keeping the paparazzi away from the two brothers.

Hiro felt frustration draw on him, as he took quick glances at Tadashi. Tadashi wasn't ever keeping his eyes off of Hiro, but Hiro did everything he could to just ignore it.

Tadashi would sometimes speak up, and try to start a conversation with the teen. But he still never replies, no matter how much it hurts Tadashi's feelings, he still didn't give up. Now that the brothers were alone, Tadashi was trying to think of something that their aunt told him about. He was trying to think of something Hiro likes, that might make Hiro want to talk to him.

**"Hey..."** Tadashi started, with a hopeful tone. **"Want me to call Aunt Cass for some gummy bears...?"**  
>The teen heard, and once again ignored.<p>

**"Come on Hiro..."** Tadashi spoke up once again, with a pleading smile. **"What'ya say to some gummy bears?"**  
>The teen still ignored, and he didn't even look up to see Tadashi's hopeful and pleading eyes.<p>

Tadashi finally had it. He had enough of this nonsense, this was driving his mind crazy. Of course, he could take Hiro ignoring him for a week, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want this kind of bond with his brother, and he really wanted to fix it soon. Despite Aunt Cass' advice to just give the teen some time, Tadashi finally stood up from the chair he was sitting on, across Hiro's bed.

Tadashi pulled his chair next to Hiro's left side of the bed.  
><strong>"Come on Hiro. Just talk to me."<strong>

Hiro rolled his eyes, and turned his body to the other side of the bed. The teen's wounds were already painless, so he already had the power to turn his body anywhere- although, he still wasn't allowed to sit up. The young Hamada could feel Tadashi's hand reaching out to him, but he quickly shifted more onto the right side- trying to avoid the older Hamada's touch.

"Please Hiro..." Tadashi placed his left hand on Hiro's bird's nest hair, even as he felt Hiro trying to shift away.  
><strong>"Just say something... Anything.."<strong>

**"Go away."** Hiro turned to face Tadashi with an angry expression.

Tadashi's hope of having Hiro to talk to him quickly dropped. But he remembered that he shouldn't give up. Never give up. No matter what you did, you still need to keep moving on.  
>"Hiro..."<p>

Hiro groaned in frustration, and turned away- avoiding eye contact with the young adult.

"Please-"

"Why can't you just go read your stupid nerd books?!"

**"Because this needs to stop."**

"No it doesn't."

"Hiro-"

**"Just go. Please."**

Tadashi sighed with his hope already gone. He quickly pulled the chair back to the spot where he watched Hiro intently. Still no luck. Just, no luck. Hiro found this situation somewhat very familiar.

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark and stormy night. Little Hiro was sitting on the family table with his cousins and aunt. The only person missing, was Tadashi. Everyone, but Hiro and his cousin Takara had faces of dread. The two were confused to why everyone in their family was in deep misery. Especially why aunt Cass wanted to be alone back in America. Hiro's aunt Nagi quickly patted Hiro's shoulder with a gentle smile.<em>

_"Hiro," She spoke up. "Can you try getting Tadashi down here?"_

_Hiro looked up at the woman's warm brown eyes, and smiled. He quickly nodded, and jumped out of his dining chair. Walking down through the giant halls of his aunt's mansion, he tensed up when he heard loud sobbing coming from Tadashi's room. So the little Hamada quickly opened the door, only to be greeted by darkness._

_"Dashi..?" He spoke up, with fear in his tone. "Um.. Auntie Nagi is calling for dinner.."_

_The 7 year old was in the darkest side of his bed. He was hiding in his blankets. Then just as he heard Hiro's voice, he quickly froze and wiped away all his tears. "I'm not hungry."  
><em>

_Hiro's face dropped. He always wondered why Tadashi would cry when he was alone, he never really understood what made Tadashi so sad. But he didn't have time to think of an explanation for this, he had to get Tadashi to dinner. Tadashi hasn't been eating his daily meals regularly, and this made the others feel worried. _

_Hiro knew what to do. The 3 year old climbed on top of Tadashi's bed, and quickly sneak his way through the blankets. Little Hiro looked up at the identical brown eyes, and he made a sad expression as he saw Tadashi's wet face._

_"Dashiiii..." He started to snuggle onto Tadashi's small chest, then started pushing the older Hamada's body to the edge of the bed. "C'mon! You have to eat!"_

_Tadashi softly pushed Hiro, and turned away. He buried his face onto his blanket, wiping away all the salty tears that streamed down his face. Tadashi just couldn't understand why this happened so fast._

_"DASHI!" Hiro yelled. "YOU. HAVE. TO. EAT."_

_Tadashi felt his blood boil, and tried everything he could to just let it all go. But, this kind of pain wasn't going to be healed soon. So he had to ignore Hiro, before he would accidentally do something stupid. "I said, I'm not hungry."_

_Hiro glared at the older Hamada, which made Tadashi flinch a little.  
>"But... The chefs cooked Aunt Cass' famous hot wings tonight... I know it doesn't taste like Aunt Cass' but it's still good!"<em>

_Tadashi groaned, and buried his face further into the blankets. He quickly felt a warm hug. Such warmth always made Tadashi so happy, but it wasn't enough._

_"Come on Dashiii.." The little one hugged the older Hamada tighter. "We are so worried about you... I'm so worried about you..!"_

_Tadashi's sobbing softened, as he quickly pulled away from the hug. Then he turned to face Hiro with a warm smile, and started hugging him much more tighter than Hiro could ever do. It felt good. Nothing in the world could ever make Tadashi feel this good, but Hiro.  
>"Thanks Hiro.."<em>

* * *

><p>Hiro woke up to something licking his face. He giggled when he saw Mochi, but he felt a different aura in the room today. Hiro looked around, and noticed something actually different. The younger Hamada only saw his aunt, and their family cat. No Tadashi. Hiro didn't know why, but he actually felt guilt surge through him, and quickly pressed a button on his hospital bed that would make his body sit up- with ease.<p>

Aunt Cass quickly turned, hearing the screeching noise of the hospital bed. She quickly smiled, and walked closer to her nephew. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..." Hiro said with a gentle smile. "Where's... umm.."

"**Tadashi?"** She asked with an excited expression.

"U- Uh.. No.." Hiro said, looking down with a little bit of embarrassment.  
>"I- I was about to ask where Baymax was.." He lied.<p>

Aunt Cass looked at Hiro with disbelief, but then she just ran her fingers through his hair. This always made Hiro calm down, and so it worked. "Umm Tadashi just had to check up on his database-"

**"WHAT?!"** Hiro's eyes lit up in fear. **"WHY WOULD HE WANT TO DO-"** Hiro cut himself off, when he saw Aunt Cass' awkward look.

Cass just laughed it off, she was certain that Hiro wasn't going to be mad at Tadashi forever. She noticed that Hiro would sometimes ask about Tadashi, whenever he was somewhere else or sleeping. She wanted to help mend their relationship, but she knew how siblings have to make up. They either needed to do it themselves, or have someone help them. That's why she came to the conclusion that the key, was Baymax.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tadashi was back at the garage with his robot. Even though they thought it was hard to not get caught by the paparazzi, he managed to escape by just wearing different clothes. But now, it was about time to upgrade his own creation. He found so many upgrades that he didn't do, he was both proud and afraid of all these upgrades- that his own brother made. It turns out that Hiro actually upgraded so much, batteries, movements, personality, choice of words, and more. Tadashi just couldn't believe that his own little brother (which was still 14 years old) actually did all of this, by himself. But just because his little brother was already safe in Baymax's fluffy arms, he still needed to make sure that he still has a position in Hiro's life.<p>

**"I fail to see how live spy cameras will make me a better healthcare companion."**

Tadashi looked at Baymax with a smile. "It's for Hiro, buddy."

**"Will this mend your relationship with Hiro?"** Baymax asked.

"Obviously not." Tadashi said with a chuckle. **"That's why this has to be a secret."**

Baymax nodded. **"Very well. I shall do my best to keep silent about this conversation."**

**"I trust you."** Tadashi smiled at his creation. "I just hope this wouldn't be too obvious.."

After hours of upgrading, Tadashi realized that he added so many safety precautions on Baymax. Like, Baymax can't ever fly when his battery is lower than 40%, Baymax can't act drunk anymore- he would just stay silent and sit on the ground like some doll, Baymax can never ever let Hiro go alone (unless they're at home), and so much more that Tadashi could think of. He just wanted to make sure that Hiro wouldn't get himself killed during those missions (that Tadashi wouldn't allow Hiro to go on).

* * *

><p>Hiro scrolled through his Krei Phone, once again reading an article from SF trends. That's all he could do, because for some reason, other Krei apps were blocked by the hospital's wifi. But Hiro ignored it, reading SF trends was still pretty interesting. Just as he scrolled through, he noticed a familiar figure. It was the robot. The robot that injured him. The robot that attacked him. The robot was still out there.<p>

Hiro felt himself shudder at the sight of the robot. Its design's like Little Yama's, but much more bigger than a human being. It was a robot that could have someone fit inside. Hiro realized that maybe someone was inside... He quickly perked up, when he heard the door creak open, only to be greeted once again by the older Hamada.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for this very short chapter! This is the only fanfic I updated this week, because of so much stuff to do. So sorry, next update will hopefully be next week, and longer. So, because I might not be updating soon,<strong>

**"You separated him from me!" The woman screamed with blazing fury. "AND NOW I'M SEPARATING HIM FROM YOU!" **


	8. Make Up

Just as Tadashi entered Hiro's hospital room, he suddenly suspected something when Hiro quickly hid his phone underneath his pillow. Tadashi slowly walked over to the younger Hamada staring back at him.

**"Where's Baymax?"** Hiro asked, Tadashi was surprised that Hiro's tone didn't show any signs of anger or distress.

**"I.. uh.. I left him back at home."** He answered with a smile, then he quickly sat on the seat next to Hiro's bed. Hiro turned away to face the TV in front of him.  
>"Need me to get the remote?" The older Hamada asked.<p>

**"N- No. I can get it."** Hiro hesitantly replied, but then Tadashi just rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed the remote from the edge of Hiro's bed. Tadashi smiled as he handed the remote to Hiro, and Hiro simply just turned the TV on. The two Hamada's gasp when they saw a familiar face on TV.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It's finally the grand re-opening of the famous Lucky Cat Cafe!"<strong> The news woman cheerily screamed. **"Right now, we are going to have an interview with Cass Hamada!"**_

_The woman walked over to the counter, Cass had a big smile on her face. She was wearing such a formal attire, with a small symbol of Mochi on her formal cardigan. She was totally **not**-ready for the interview, thousands of costumers were outside the cafe, and they were about to open with a red ribbon. Costumers were screaming for it to open already, but they still had to do the interview._

_Cass was so happy, nervous, and scared. She knew that the overworking would have to come back soon, even after the neck incident, and the ohmygod-my-nehpew's-back incident. The woman reached over her microphone in front of Cass' mouth, and Cass cleared her throat._

_"H- Hello!" She screamed in joy. **"I'm Cass Hamada. The owner of the Lucky Cat Cafe." **_

_"Why, good morning Cass!" The woman replied. "My name's Emily, but you can call me Emi. I'm going to ask you 5 questions about the recent things you had to go through."_

_"Okay!" She gripped the microphone tightly, it was like as if she was in a stage fright. Her breathing was going faster, and faster. **"I'm ready!"**_

_"First question-"_

_**"OH MY GOD! NOT READY! NOT READY!"** She screamed. **"EXCUSE ME FOR A MINUTE!"**_

* * *

><p>The brunette quickly ran from the camera, and into the cafe bathroom. She was overreacting, of course she as already used to being on TV, on a lot of interviews, press cons, and more. But this was way different, it was just hard for Cass to bottle up all these emotinos. Like, she just saw her youngest nephew be critically injured, and then her oldest nephew was actually alive! How could she feel not-nervous after all of these events.<p>

She stared at her reflection on the mirror, and tried to psych her self up. She was reaching for the water-faucet but then her Krei Phone suddenly rang. She knew exactly who it was.

* * *

><p>Hiro looked worriedly at Tadashi, and Tadashi looked back at him with same expression. Tadashi smiled and reached for his Krei phone, and handed it over to Hiro.<br>Hiro nodded, but he first set the phone aside.

"Tadashi.." Hiro spoke up with a nervous tone. **"I just wanna say.. I'm sorry-"**

"What?"

**"I'm sorry for everything."** He swallowed the lump on his throat. "I didn't have the right to be mad at you.. There wasn't even any reason to be mad at you.."

**"Hiro.. What are you talking about? Of course there was."** The older Hamada spoke up with guilt. **"I left you in front of a burning building, that was the biggest mistake of my life."**

**"You only wanted to save someone.."** He protested. "That's never a wrong decision."

"But-"

**"You only wanted to save me."**

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>"TADASHI NO!" <em>**_Hiro yelled in fear, as he held onto Tadashi with a very tight grip. Tadashi quickly looked back at Hiro's eyes. The teen's eyes had a flicker of fear, and showed the reflection of the burning building right in front of them. He quickly looked back at the building._

_**"Callaghan's in there.. Someone has to help!"** Tadashi quickly stated, before running into the building. He felt his baseball cap fall off his precious head of hair._

_No. That wasn't the only reason that Tadashi went in there. Of course, his main focus was Callaghan, but, Hiro's invention was still in there. Tadashi knew how hard Hiro worked on those microbots, he remembered the countless nights that Hiro didn't sleep. He remembered Hiro rambling about how excited he was to enroll in SFIT. He had to save the two reasons to why Hiro was finally setting himself for a bright future._

_Callaghan was the reason to why Hiro wanted to go to SFIT in the fist place, and the microbots, they were the pure reason to why Hiro was admitted onto the most prestigious schools in America.  
><em>

_But it turns out, that Callaghan wasn't an innocent man after all. It pained Tadashi to be betrayed by his own father-figure, but it pained him more to lose Hiro two times._

* * *

><p><strong>"Those microbots..."<strong> Hiro mumbled. "I knew that you were also going for them."

Tadashi looked sadly at the figure in front of him. He was both happy, and sad. He was happy that Hiro was finally having a heart-to-heart talk with him, but he was sad that this talk was leading to something sadder than what he first expected.

"They were the reason.." Hiro was now sobbing. **"That you were gone."**

Tadashi quickly gripped tighter onto Hiro's shoulder, which made Hiro look up. The older Hamada made a warm smile, and wiped away the teen's tears.  
>"But that's all in the past now." The young man said, instinctively wrapping his arms around the teen. <strong>"I was never gone, and you know that."<strong>

Tadashi quickly reached over to his phone on Hiro's lap.  
>"C'mon, we need to lighten up Aunt Cass."<p>

Hiro nodded with a big, warm smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>[Cass Hamada]<strong>  
>Tadashi is there something wrong?<p>

**[Tadashi Hamada]**  
>No, everything's fine. But, are you okay?<p>

**[Cass Hamada]**  
>Why would you ask that? Of course I'm fine sweetie! Don't worry about me, aunt Cass has got it all in control.<p>

**[Hiro Hamada]**  
>We saw you in channel 3, why did you go to the bathroom then?<p>

Cass gasped when she heard Hiro's voice, but she quickly smiled.

**[Cass Hamada]**  
>Oh, it's nothing sweetie.<p>

**[Tadashi Hamada]**  
>That didn't look like nothing. What'ya say we should do little bro?<p>

Hiro smiled at the young man in front of him, and chuckled a little bit.

**[Hiro Hamada]**  
>I say, someone needs to be activated.<p>

**[Cass Hamada]**  
>Baymax?! No way. No. Big No.<p>

**[Tadashi Hamada]**  
>You sure little bro?<p>

**[Hiro Hamada]**  
>Absolutely.<p>

Cass felt a heart-warming feeling when she actually heard her two nephews conversing like real brothers. But she also felt fear when they were starting such a sinister plan.

**[Tadashi and Hiro]**  
>OW!<p>

**[Cass Hamada]**  
>BOYS, NO!<p>

**[Tadashi and Hiro]**  
>OWWWWWWW!<p>

The two boys screamed louder, until they heard a beeping sound from the room above the bathroom. Cass quickly ended the call, and ran out of the bathroom. She quickly fell down and looked up to see a giant robot in front of her. The news group behind the robot was frozen in awe, and they smiled when they saw the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>"Are you ready Miss Cass?"<strong> The interviewer asked.

Cass looked up at Baymax, and back at the woman. **"S- Sure.."**

* * *

><p><strong>This was awfully a small chapter, but bear with me. I just sorta liked the idea of Tadashi going in the building to also get the thing that Hiro put so much sweat, effort, sleep, and etc on. <strong>

**SPOILER ALERT: VILLAIN IN NEXT CHAPTER. **


End file.
